What I think About You
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: It's about what the main Bleach character thinks about each other. bits of Fluff. Rated T for some swearing. update: Just an insight on what the people around Ichigo and Rukia think about them and their relationship. Will come up with other POVs I guess.
1. What Ichigo Thinks

**What I think about You**

**Summary: Just what Ichigo and Rukia think about each other. **

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach but the stuff here are mine..**

* * *

**First Part : What Ichigo Thinks**

_She's too short and to thinks she's ten times my age. Well, she doesn't look like a hundred and fifty but honestly, with her silky raven hair, porcelain creamy white skin, her tiny figure, and her brilliant cerulean eyes, I doubt it if it would ever cross your mind that she's well, that old.._

_So no one can blame me if I don't find the age difference relevant and so I have fallen in love with her. I know. I'm such a dope for even thinking she would like me back. She has a very stern big brother, a best friend who's crushing on her and other guys who are admiring her from up far. Well, there is that Kaien guy too and to be honest I don't really want to know anything about him. He's Ganju's brother after all so he can look like shit just like his bro. _

_At first glance you would probably ask yourself, "What's so good about this pint size girl that guys drool over her?" But when you look closer, when you get to spend your days and nights with her you just can't help but fall for her. _

_She's too darn cocky, she won't admit she's wrong and she won't let you win at anything. She would whine and runt about everything and anything that does not please her. She would call me idiot every now and then and for some reason it sort of became a term of endearment instead of an insult. Well, if it's from her then it's all good but if it's just a random shit ass then he'll be six feet under the ground in no time._

_She's strong and hard headed, probably as stubborn as me if not more. She also works hard to be stronger and maybe she's not as strong as she wants to be because no matter how she beats the crap out of me, I would still have the urge and the eagerness to do everything and anything in my power to keep her safe._

_Renji would comment on how strong I am and that if I would really want to beat her up I can do it with no worries. Having Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, himself plus Ikakku just to name a few of the seated shinigamis I have dealt with and won over. They say that she was no challenge at all or so they think. That idiot best friend of hers doesn't realize that she was the presence that knocks the shit out of me. If superman had kryptonite well, I have her. Not that she has lethal effects on people but the idea that I would loose her just shatters my resolve. She is the force that makes my life go upside down. She makes me do things that I would not do or even think about doing in any normal circumstance. She is the driving force that makes me want to continue living or in our case continue fighting. _

_So every punch, kick and smack on the head that I get are all worth it. Come to think of it, I've noticed how she's been doing it half heartedly lately. I wonder if she had finally softened up on me. I bet she would deny it. She would probably say I'm out of my mind for thinking that she would ever like a moron, imbecile, idiot and all those other colorful words she so lovingly use on me. She would start an argument with me but would end up wanting me to go with her to the park or to look at the pet shop window. She would ask me to accompany her to the mall and eat out with her. She would not go out with the rest of our friends if I'm not included. Well, talk about acting like a loyal girl friend. _

_Then she will smile at me, that smile that she exclusively bestows upon me. It is a genuine gesture of happiness. She would look at me with those eyes and not say anything but somehow I know that she is happy when she's with me. _

_So maybe I'm not so hopeless. So maybe the two of us can work it out. We'll probably stay here on the living world or maybe we may end up in soul society. It doesn't matter where. I will always be where she is. She brought the sun back in my world and honestly as long as she's with me, I don't think it would ever matter to me even if it rains again. _

"Oi, Ichigo! Stop day dreaming you idiot!" Rukia's voice broke his reverie. "It's bad enough that you're staring at me but I can't believe you're drooling too," she smirked.

"Stop yapping bitch!" Ichigo retorted. "I wasn't staring at you and the hell, I wasn't drooling!"

"Here let me wipe that for you," Rukia said as she wiped the imaginary drool on Ichigo's face with a napkin. She grinned at him and said in a soft voice only Ichigo could here, "You look so cute when you're annoyed." She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Ichigo blushed furiously not knowing where to look and found the floor to be so interesting all of a sudden.

"Oh jeez, don't tell me that's your first?" Rukia asked smirking even more.

'I guess I have really bad taste but I'm still madly in love with this evil woman from hell!' he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess this will be a two chappy thing… My sister is hording my computer because she claims to have some important school work so I can only use the one at work and we're not exactly allowed to go to none work related sites… well… I'll try to come up with a Rukia follow up soon... Please Read and Review... sorry for the booboos... so little time so much to do... I'll try to come up a new drabble and I'm trying to work on my multi-chap fic... so keep posted... thanks... R/R


	2. What Rukia Thinks

**What I think About You**

**Summary: Just what Ichigo and Rukia think about each other. **

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach but the stuff here are mine.. **

**Second Part : What Rukia Thinks **

* * *

_His ever-present scowl is the first thing that comes to my mind. It bothers me that he's only fifteen but he seems to carry the weight of the world, that stuck-up bastard! It would have been nice to look at his face and just see him smile. I can probably count the number of times he smiled, well, since it doesn't happen all the time so it seemed relevant to me to capture those moments when they happen. _

_His brown eyes showed too much emotion and sometimes looking at them would just make you wonder, what he's been through these past fifteen years of his young life. I can't deny the fact that I'm quite impressed with his courage or rather annoyed by his stupidity. Who in his right mind would go to soul society to get his butt kicked just to rescue a girl he had only known for two months? Well, I guess it's okay because it was my butt that he had saved, but seriously what sane person would go to soul society and take on captain level shinigamis just to save a girl? See, I told you the guy has loose screws in his head. _

_But this guy isn't full of shit like the usual creeps you meet everyday. I'm actually fortunate that I stumbled upon the said idiot when I came here in Karakura. Well, the nerve of that dope when he kicked me, but come to think of it that was the last time he ever laid a hand on me, well, foot to be more accurate. The rest of my stay with him was well, spent with me getting the shit beaten out of him. He's strong though so I don't really think my whacking him on the head or kicking him on the shin do any real damage to him at all. _

_Honestly though even if I hate admitting it to myself, he's a breath of fresh air. Growing up in the slums of soul society and then being adopted into the Kuchiki clan I was thrown between two extreme life styles. I had learned about survival when I was young, then when I was adopted I learned about restraint and following the rules. He was the total opposite. He didn't like rules. I have to say he was born to break them. He went to soul society and broke a hundred rules getting badly beaten in the process but he still made it through not to mention achieving his Bankai in a span of three days, talk about talent. Of course I wouldn't tell him that I'm proud of his achievements, he's too cocky already to be fed some more compliments. _

_Compared to Renji he's a little bit calmer. He thinks a little before he uses his fist, unlike the red dander-head best friend of mine. He also fought for me instead of giving up unlike Renji who let me walk away. Byakuya, nii-sama is different from him too. Other than the fact that he beat my brother in one on one combat he had also earned a bit of respect from nii-sama because of the act he did to save me. He may be a stubborn and hard headed prick but he's got his heart in the right place. He treated me like everyone else. He also let me win all the time. So maybe he doesn't treat me like the other girls but he doesn't treat me like the boys either. I guess he has a way with me that is different from the way he treats everyone else. _

_He's quite popular with the girls you see. A number of girls in our class are crushing on him, Inoue is one them and there is his childhood friend Tatsuki who I think maybe in denial of her feelings for him because she's best friends with Inoue, not that I really care of course. Well, maybe I do, but just a little, mind you. It's not that I'm scared that I would lose him. It's not that I have to have him for myself. They're also his friends and those girls are nice to me too. And I live in the same house so it's not a big deal. He can be around them but in the end he'll still go home with me. _

_As much I like to be with him it wouldn't be fair if I take him away from the life that he has now. There are so many uncertainties in my life but somehow he's been the only thing constant. I would probably be asked to go back to soul society and I'm not sure if he'll let me, not that it's any of his business. I think the problem is if I can actually live normally without that idiot around. _

_As much as I know that he is strong, I also know that he is stupid. I know that he thinks about things but if someone important is at stake he loses his wits and sticks to his resolve and does everything, under minding the perils he might put himself into. So I would probably die in worry if I lose sight of that moron. _

_So every now and then we fight, argue, bicker and it's a way of communicating I suppose, but there are also times when we stay in his room, he would do his homework and I will read my manga and we'll just bask in each other's presence not saying anything, just enjoying the feel of having the other in sight safe and with a tranquil disposition. _

_I would often ask him out, I don't feel easy not having him around when our friends ask me to come with them and I like the feeling of experiencing the real world with him around. I know that I'm accepted when I'm with him. His nasty comments are meant for sarcasm and to hit a nerve or two but no intentional motive to hurt my feelings, really I could see right through him too well. It's just his way of keeping his image. The image he keeps in front of everyone, that is, but I know him too well to see beyond the façade. I know when he does not feel certain about himself. I know when he's hurting and worried and sometimes I feel like he should share those worries with me and thankfully with a single step after another he moves closer and closer and soon I know he will open his heart as I have opened my heart to him._

_So maybe I'll boss him around a little more then he'll realize that I'm not going to let him live in one piece unless he relax a little bit. _

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo said as he towered above her.

Rukia was doodling when her train of thought was disturbed by his outburst. "It's you! Can't you see the resemblance, you idiot?" she said a-matter-of-factly pointing at a bear with an angry scowl and orange hair wearing what resembled to be shinigami uniform and holding a huge zanpakuto on his shoulders.

"Are you insulting me?" Ichigo retorted. "Do I look like a stupid bear to you?"

Rukia glared at him, "This is not a stupid bear in fact he's rather cute. Aren't you pleased that I even think you are cute," she muttered using her annoyingly sweet fake voice then smiled at him.

Ichigo blushed for some reason but was about to retort when Rukia took his hand and dragged him outside the room. They made their way to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, I want to eat strawberries and what was that, that thing you gave me that I can deep it in?" Rukia asked as she rummaged through the refrigerator, she handed Ichigo the small container of strawberries that Yuzu bought for them the other day.

"It's whip cream it's right over here and some fondue," Ichigo said as he reached in and got the whip cream from the chiller part of the fridge. He also took some chocolate chips in a zip lock package. "I'll heat up some of these babies in the microwave," he added. He placed about a cup of chocolate chips added a few spoonfuls of cream in the bowl and popped it in the microwave.

Rukia washed the strawberries and placed them in a bowl. "It's a good thing we still have these other wise you'll be making your way to the market," she sniggered.

"No way, you'll be going there yourself," Ichigo retaliated. The fondue was ready and they started on their little strawberry-eating contest.

It was down to the last strawberry and of course it was in Rukia's possession. "So I guess there isn't enough for both of us," she said daringly. She removed the part where the leaves stick out and dipped the strawberry in some fondue and then some whip cream. She bit the strawberry not completely eating it, half of the said fruit sticking out of her mouth a mischievous grin on her face as if egging the other to snatch the fruit from her.

Ichigo did something that Rukia never thought he was capable of doing. He ate half of the fruit sticking out from her mouth with their lips slightly touching. The petite Shinigami blushed her face as red as a tomato.

"So I guess I won," He said and grinned a satisfied look on his face. "I guess, it isn't so bad if we get some more strawberries?" He stood up and made it to the door. He paused and turned around to look at her "You're seriously not letting me go shopping for those fruits by myself. Come on dope stop day dreaming we don't have all day." He smirked.

Rukia woke up from her daze and made her way to him. She smiled at him then surprised him with a rather hard elbow jab on the ribs. "Next time you're going to pull a stunt like that, tell me. I could have given the strawberry with no problem!" she fumed.

Somehow Ichigo kept the smirk on his face. He placed a hand at the back of his head and muttered, "It's not exactly the fruit that I wanted." He walked off Rukia followed behind.

"Well, if you wanted a kiss, you could have said so. Geez, why go through all the hassle," Rukia mused as she giggled. It was so unlike her but when she's around Ichigo she couldn't help but just be a teenage girl.

* * *

**A/N:** okay… this took a while… Work and other stuff just kept me off from writing… I haven't been able to check for errors… so I apologize… I'll try to read through it again when I have free time. Forgive the OOC-ness… couldn't help it… It just happens when you're in love… my sister and I are now officially ichigo (strawberry addicts)… for some reason we've kept a stack in the fridge and has been eating almost everyday…talk about inspiration…. R&R… enjoy…. Thanks to Goku's Daughter for pointing out some word misuse... ahehehe 


	3. What their friends think about them 1

**What their friends thought about them.**

**Summary: **Just an insight on what the people around Ichigo and Rukia think about them and their relationship. Will come up with other POVs I guess. Will probably have a few more chapters after this. This one has bits of Uryuxhime too...

**I do not own Bleach. **

**

* * *

**

**What Orihime thinks:**

_I like Kurosaki-kun so I'm trying my best to move on. He and Kuchiki-san are in-love after all. Whether they admit it or not it's something that can not be denied. _

_Kurosaki-kun whether he admits it is in-love with her. Kuchiki-san had changed his life and for that I'm grateful. She's the reason why he could smile and enjoy living. I see life in his eyes when she's around him. I guess I felt bad at first knowing all these things about Kuchiki-san and how she affected him because I would give anything to be like that. I want to be the reason for his smiles but as ditsy as I am I know very well what was happening right in front of everyone. She had changed him in more ways that anyone could ever think of._

_Kurosaki-kun somehow found that missing piece that he lost when his mom died. I don't know what happened to him then, but Tatsuki gave me an insight. Kurosaki-kun, according to Tatsuki was a very happy boy when his mother was still alive. No matter how sad or hurt he was when his mother was around he would just smile and the world would be okay for him again. When his mother died his whole world came crashing down. His smiles were turned into frowns and later on to his prominent scowl. _

_Kuchiki-san somehow changed all that. He still scowled like he usually did, but now, he also smiles and laughs and show other emotions when he's with Kuchiki-san. Ichigo seems to be more at peace when he's around her too. I know that Ichigo would never be like that if it were just me or just our other friends around him. Kuchiki-san is the only one who can make his world, turn inside out. _

_When we returned from soul society after Kurosaki-kun saved Kuchiki-san. He had that distant look on him. I know that he was happy that Kuchiki-san was alive but he must have really missed her a lot. The Arrancars came and we were hurt. Ichigo was worse than ever because he was not able to protect us and it wasn't his responsibility in the first place but he somehow felt incompetent. The day Kuchiki-san came back she was able to talk sense to him and he somehow snapped out from his feelings of incompetence. Only Kuchiki-san was able to do that. When the arrancars took me away Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun and Sado-kun went and saved me, Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun also helped. I was happy then I thought maybe Kurosaki-kun may have finally seen me in a different light but as soon as he realized Kuchiki-san was not with us he stayed in Hueco Mundo for her. I realized that I was too hopeful and that I was only kidding myself that Kurosaki-kun will ever feel the same way because he found the most important person to him and it was Kuchiki-san. _

_They returned safely from Hueco Mundo although Kurosaki-kun looked like he had been beaten almost to death he was smiling when they crossed the portal back to Urahara-san's underground room. Kuchiki-san was supporting him and she smiled at him reassuringly her cheeks were tainted with tears. Kurosaki-kun whispered something to Kuchiki-san and she just smiled at him and then called him and idiot. Kurosaki-kun fainted and somehow his head ended up on Kuchiki-san's lap. _

_I went to them and started healing him. Kuchiki-san gave me a grateful smile then her worried gaze shifted back to Kurosaki-kun's limp body. She wore the same look that Kurosaki-kun had when I was healing her from Grimmjow's attack that almost killed her. _

_On that day I was certain that Kuchiki-san loves him too. They may not say it out loud and they may fight all the time but they love each other so much that they would die for each other. So ever since that day I told myself that I had no right to meddle in the love that they found together. It will take time and maybe I will feel jealous or envious but I will be able to move on. Ishida-kun once told me that once you love someone they will forever be in your heart and that even if Kurosaki-kun was not the one for me I will find someone that will love me and that I will love, just like Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san love each other. _

"Hime?" Uryuu said as he patted the dazed Orihime. She was watching Ichigo and Rukia who were playing with little kids and somehow she was caught up in a little daydream of sorts.

"Ishida-kun, sorry I zoned out again. I know I asked for us to volunteer here and somehow my mind kept on traveling some place else," she apologized to him. They sat with a few children making drawings using crayons, colored pencils and water color, while Ichigo and Rukia were playing with the other children in the playground. She smiled at the sight of her friends who were playing around with the little tikes. Kuchiki-san was hiding behind Kurosaki-kun while the children tried catching her.

"They seem very happy. I think that you should also be happy, hime," Ishida said and gave her a warm smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. She could not remember when their bespectacled friend started calling her Hime but it made her blush everytime that he did.

"I am happy. I'm glad that they're together Ur—Uryuu," she hesitantly used his first name. This made the boy across from her smile. She had somehow grown attached to him. He was with Kurosaki-kun to save her in Hueco mundo. The boy also visited her every now and then just to check on how she was doing. They also participated in the same organization at school. Tatsuki told her that it may help that she started hanging out with Uryuu and true enough she was enjoying her time with him. Somehow when Uryuu was with her she didn't seem to mind seeing Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun together.

"I hope you'll invite me to do volunteer work with you again, Hime. I heard Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki are going to soul society next week so maybe if you are coming here next week I can still go with you," he said to her.

"Oh I'm so happy Uryuu. Maybe we can eat at my house after this. I thought I'll be going here next week alone since Tatsuki has training and Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun are leaving. I'm so happy because you actually offered to come with me here," she squealed in delight then she leaped into his arms and gave him a hug. Uryuu was red as tomato. The children started laughing at Uryuu's reaction while some of them teased the two by singing, " Ishi and Inoue kissing on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

* * *

**What Uryuu thinks:**

_I hate Shinigamis and even if Kurosaki somehow became my nakama (comrade) it doesn't change the fact that he is a Shinigami. Well, he and Kuchiki both are. I have gone to know the orange haired brat and I have to say he had proven to be both a good adversary as well as a friend. I suppose quincies and shinigamis cannot be friends but since Kurosaki never really followed the rules it was rather inevitable to be friends with him. _

_I do know a few things about him though. He'll do anything to save Kuchiki-san whether he admits it or not. He fought the taichos of Gotei 13 to save her. He would do anything for her and the brat may not know it but he had fallen in love with her._

_I know for a fact that the two were bound to fall in love with each other the first time I met them. Kuchiki was the voice of reason for Kurosaki and no matter how he pretends that what she says to him was unimportant he would still end up doing what she told him to do. _

_Kurosaki would probably make a fool of himself in front of Kuchiki, Byakuya but since he was able to defeat the captain before, he may actually have a chance. He would also have a problem with Abarai-kun. That guy is still holding up a flag for Kuchiki-san but it's a lost cause and no matter how similar the two brats were, Kuchiki, Rukia would definitely choose the carrot-top Shinigami over her red head best friend. _

_I have noticed how the two had started acting closer to each other, the side glances, the lingering touches, it was so unlike him but I guess when you fall in love you end up doing the stuff that you could never imagine yourself doing. _

_To be honest, I can't blame him; Kuchiki-san is a rather charming girl for a Shinigami. Not that I had any special feelings for her, I'm just stating a fact. She is a fine catch and for that Kurosaki had hit the jackpot. _

_I on the other hand am hoping for a girl to notice me and maybe she's finally seeing me in a different light. She's probably still crushing on Kurosaki but since the carrot-top already has Kuchiki-san and I think maybe Hime is already trying to move on. Maybe there is still hope for me. So I will wait for her to open her heart to me. I'm glad that she didn't object when I called her Hime, it's just that it suited her pretty well. For me she truly is a princess. _

Ishida and Inoue trailed behind Kurosaki who had Kuchiki-san piggy-backed.

"I had a great time Ish—Uryuu," Orihime said cheerfully. "I can't wait till next week. Even if it's just gonna be you and me. I'm pretty excited. Kuchiki-san must really be tired from all the games she played with the kids. Good thing Kurosaki can carry her," she said as she walked beside Ishida.

"She ran around the play ground a lot so she must really be exhausted. I think this is your street," Uryuu said and he took her hand in his. A slight blush showed across Orihime's face. "Oi Kurosaki this is our exit, see you guys at school," Ishida said he still held Inoue's hand.

"Okay, take care of Inoue, oi, Rukia Ishida and Inoue are going the other way," Ichigo tried to wake the sleeping Rukia who was perched on his back. Unfortunately Rukia was too tired. She just lifted her head, waved her hand goodbye and slumped back her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Sorry about that. See you at school, Inoue, Ishida. I have to get this sleepy head home," Ichigo waved goodbye and walked away.

"They love each other, don't they," Orihime muttered a smile showed on her face. "You know, I guess I couldn't imagine it any other way. They're just meant for each other. Well, maybe I'll find someone for me too," she added and she slightly squeezed Uryuu's hand.

"Yes, maybe you will if you look close enough," he grinned back and they walked the other way to Orihime's house still holding each others' hands.

* * *

A/N: Hey this was rushed... I just wanted to post something before I get back with my usual work load again. I'll try to read through this again when I have the time so forgive the mishaps on spelling and typos... So here is another chappy since lots of the peeps who reviewed wanted a few more chapters... and well, one did bribe with some strawberries so I just couldn't help it... R/R... much love yah all


	4. What their friends think about them 2

**What Their Friends Think about them II**

**Summary: Some of Tatsuki and and Chad's thoughts. **

**I don't own bleach**

* * *

** What Tatsuki thinks: **

_I've known him all my life. We were in the same Karate club when we were younger and he was a different person then than he was now or maybe he was changing back to how he was when he was younger. _

_When his mother was still alive he was a boy that always smiled. He would cry when I beat him but as soon as he saw his mother everything was fine and dandy again. The world was a better place for him when his mother was alive. And one day she died and the boy who always laughed and smiled was covered in gloom. Somehow it seemed like he blamed himself for her death. He used to go to the site of her death to grieve or sometimes just to wait for his mother to come back. _

_And the boy grew up. He was no longer the cheerful boy. His face that was once a light of sunshine was replaced by a scowl. He was still a good friend but he was awfully quiet. He had a knack for fighting and well it's not like he wanted to he just got too much attention because of his hair color and his scowl. Emotions were something he kept hidden from everyone else. _

_One-day things started to change. He was actually conversing with someone and somehow the emotions he never showed to anyone he was showing with no pretense to the stranger that transferred to our school._

_And so he had changed. It was refreshing to see him smile again and get mad and annoyed and freaked out and even scared. He was feeling again that was certain. He was almost turning back to that boy all because of her. _

_It was a comfort to see that he was living again. Somehow it seemed like he found his purpose, the one he lost when his mother died he found again when she came. Even though I feel sorry for my best friend Orihime, because it would be a cause for her heartache, it would not be fair though if I blame the other girl because she wasn't exactly asking for the attention that my carrot-top friend was giving her. They just simply fit together. Ichigo and Kuchiki-san were, even if they denied it perfect for each other. _

"You think it's okay if I bring my Chappy plushie when we visit home?" Kuchiki-san asked Ichigo was busy writing down the lecture on his notebook. Tatsuki was just observing the two in front of her.

"I don't care, do what ever you like just don't make me carry that blasted bunny then we're okay," he said not even looking at the petite girl right next to him.

"Of course I'll be the one to carry him. I wouldn't want your filthy hands on Chappy," she retorted.

"You don't complain when my filthy hands are around you," Ichigo muttered almost like a whisper and Tatsuki smirked at what she heard. Kuchiki-san started blushing.

"Idiot," Kuchiki-san retorted. Ichigo couldn't help but grin. And with that Tatsuki knew that her friend was actually having the time of his life with their petite raven-haired purpled eyed classmate. She noticed how they used their first names when they talk to each other and thought no one was listening. So she was right after all. 'Ichigo already found his match and it was Kuchiki-san and if she makes him happy then I'm just glad,' she thought to herself before she started on taking down her notes.

* * *

**What Chad thinks: **

_We've been friends since the start of our school year we promised to fight for one another and true enough he had covered my back when I needed help and I have fought a long side him many times. I know nothing much about him but I know that he was one who would do anything to protect the people he loved and so I could definitely say he loved her. _

_No matter how many times he would say it was nothing. It was the unspoken truth that she loves her and I could say she loves him too. They're probably aware now of their own feelings because they because quite closer. _

_How different was his relationship with her than with anyone? For one he also saved Inoue but he was calm the whole time but when it came to her if somehow he sensed she was in trouble no matter how strong she was it did not stop him from worrying like crazy. And whoever was causing distresses for her would meet the end of his life. She was the driving force that pushed him to his limits. He would do anything for her and she would do the same for him. So they argue, they fight, she would often hit him on the head or kick him hard but at the end of the day they would walk home together and often times I would catch them walking extra close to each other. Sometimes she would lean on his shoulder and sometimes he would put his arm around her.. _

_So maybe they won't admit it but we know that the things that were just rumors about them before were actually coming true now and I have to say I'm happy for them. Ichigo and Rukia may seem to be the weirdest couple because they are somehow the opposite each other but since I know both of them pretty well I'd say they're actually the same._

"Why did you eat the last piece of Daifuku! You know I liked it and you ate it. I saved it for later and you freakin pig, you just ate it," Rukia retorted as she hit Ichigo on the head with the empty bento box.

"I was hungry! We can get some Daifuku on the way home," he hissed back. They were on the rooftop and just finished eating their lunch. Rukia was pissed and walked towards the other side of the roof where she could see the Karakura cityscape.

Ichigo looked up and followed her with his gaze. He was left sitting with Sado and Ishida.

"What a grumpy little bitch," he muttered to himself. As he touched the lump she just gave him.

"You did eat more than half of the Daifuku," Ishida pointed out.

"Fine I'll get her a whole box when we pass by the sweets shop," Ichigo replied with annoyance. Sado didn't say anything instead handed Ichigo two juice boxes. He just looked at his friend then at Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo somehow realized what he had to do. He made his way to where she was standing. The wind was blowing to her face her hair was playfully flying around her face. Ichigo stood right behind her.

"Here drink this," Ichigo said as he poked the straw in one of the juice boxes and handed it to her. It was her favorite flavor, strawberry.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow then took the juice box and started drinking its contents. She stared back in the view in front of them.

"Are you, still angry?" He asked her as he placed his arms around her petite waist and lowered his chin on her shoulder.

"You would be bleeding by now if I still am," Rukia replied, as she leaned on him. "You will buy me some Daifuku on our way home. I haven't forgotten about that," she added.

"As you wish," Ichigo said before he started drinking from his own juice box.

**A/N: **here's a little update i know it's a bit short... I kinda figured since I added some chaps on my other fic I should add one to this too... Next would most likely be either the peeps in Ichigo's house POV or the peeps in Seireitei,,, R/R.. I used Chad instead of Sado or his first name because Ichigo calls him chad so'nough explanations. thanks to chibbi pointing out that there were typos... and truly when I proof read it because I wasn't able to the first time... I've seen loads of unecessary typing errors... truly sorry for the inconvenience... I will try to be more careful next time and maybe proof read a few times to make sure that the fics are tolerably error free. and yep I'm still updating this ficcy... maybe two or three chapters more...

* * *

**Vocabulary: Daifukumochi (****大福餅****, _Daifukumochi_?)** daifukumochi, or **Daifuku (****大福****, _Daifuku_?)** daifuku in short, literally "great luck", is a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi (glutinous rice cake) stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly _anko_, sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans. this is quoted from wikipedia but I truly like eating daifuku my aunt brought some from Japan and I fell in love with it... well not as much as ichigo (strawberries of course). But I read they have Ichigo flavored Daifuku so I would really love to taste that. It's safer to eat than Inoue's bean paste specials. 


	5. What the Twins think about them

**What the Twins think about their Relationship**

Summary: Karin and Yuzu's thoughts about Ichigo and Rukia.

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

_**Karin: **_

_Ichi-nii had changed a lot ever since she came to our lives. Maybe he started changing even before she formally made her presence known in our house hold. Somehow I recognize the feeling that I have around her it's the same kind of feeling I get when I pass by Ichi-nii's room when he started staying in there a lot about a year ago. _

_Figuratively, I was correct she was just like Ichi-nii, she has those powers too. And as the days passed the two of them remind me of a married couple. I have to admit I was kind of hoping that Ichi-nii would be getting a girl like Inoue for a girl friend but then he wasn't the type who would put up with the sweet stuff that most girls do. Ichi-nii wants someone who can keep up with his attitude, just like what Tatsuki did before when they were kids. I guess friend do grow a part and somehow she popped in the picture and Ichi-nii was changed forever. He was still stubborn, he was still caring but somehow ever since she came he was always in check. I have a feeling though that she was giving him a beating that's why he's a little bit more conscious of his action. _

_Well, Ichi-nii is a sensible person and a very caring and loving brother so I can assume that he would be more caring to whom ever he would fall in love with and when she told me that Ichi-nii did everything to save her, although she never said from what but I figured it's most likely from those hollow things, but upon hearing what Ichi-nii went through to save her I knew that he loved her. How, when and why they fell in' love when they could not stay in the same room without lashing at each other I truly am clueless but I feel like I should be thankful because Ichi-nii from what I've noticed had been in a better mood. Even after they got back from saving Inoue somehow I thought my theory that my brother may like the bubbly girl was still possible however when we got to that Urahara guy's store and found Ichi-nii and the petite raven haired girl. I know that he rescued Inoue because she's his friend but if he needed to go to the ends of the earth to get Rukia-nee he'll do it in a heart beat. That I think is something that Ichi-nii would do but I bet he isn't even really aware of his own feelings for her. How he depends on her so much. I just hope that the shinigamis have no rules against dating humans but then again Ichi-nii is a Shinigami too. _

"Hey Karin-chan," Rukia said as she went inside the house. Ichigo was right behind her carrying what looked like a dozen multi-colored Sweets' boxes.

"Hi Rukia-nee, did you and Ichi-nii go sweets shopping?" Karin asked.

"Just got some presents for brother and friends so we have something to give out when we visit them this weekend and the Daifuku here is exceptional.

"Get out of the way bitch!" Ichigo roared as he pushed Rukia out of the way and went to the kitchen to put the Daifuku boxes down. "I told you we don't need these many."

"We're not bringing all of them of course, some of those are for Karin, Yuzu and your dad and some of those are for us," Rukia snapped back as she inched closer to Ichigo before giving him a hard punch on the face.

"Serves you right," Karin smirked. Rukia handed her a box of Daifuku. "Thanks a lot Kia-nee just tell me if you need a hand in beating up Ichi-nii," the black haired female Kurosaki said before carrying the Daifuku box upstairs.

"See, your sister is even agrees on how I treat you," Rukia said.

"Well, it's because people with the same heights think a like," Ichigo retorted and this earned him a nice kick on the shin.

"Well, I'm a little bit taller than Karin and Yuzu," Rukia protested. "I'm hungry let's some Daifuku. I got some with strawberries in it. She took one of the boxes and opened it and took one daifuku and stuffed it in ichigo's mouth. "And that's for being an ass,": she said as she gave him an annoyingly fake sweet grin.

* * *

_**Yuzu: **_

_Ichi-nii is in love. I really don't like the idea because I'm so used to having him take care of us all this time but now he's looking after her too. But then I realized that Ichi-nii deserves to be happy. That Rukia-nee is such a wonderful addition to our family. _

_The two of them would really make a cute couple. I have never seen Ichi-nii as happy as he is now that he has Rukia-nee and that goes for all of us too. It's like we got a big sister. If she and Ichi-nii would get married then she would really be a part of the family, well in paper that is because right now she already is. She gets a long with everyone even Karin likes her which is a good thing because Karin is picky with the people she likes._

_She and Ichi-nii like to argue though but I think Ichi-nii's patience is changing dramatically and I'm quite pleased. Rukia-nee definitely has a good effect on him._

"I'm home," Yuzu got in the house she carried a few grocery bags with her.

"Let us help you with that" Rukia offered as she took one bag and Ichigo took the other.

"Thanks Rukia-nee, Ichi-nee? Where are Karin and daddy?" the blond girl asked.

"She's upstairs eating the daifuku Rukia gave her. You have a box there too," Ichigo replied as he placed the grocery bag on the kitchen countertop. Rukia handed the daifuku box to Yuzu who took the box and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Rukia-nee. I'm going to make some sandwiches for your trip with Ichi-nii so you guys won't go hungry on the way," Yuzu said.

"Oh thanks Yuzu you are such a sweet heart. I wish your brother is more like you," Rukia commented and with that the little girl giggled while Ichigo scowled. Rukia stuck her tongue out.

"So you think you're funny," Ichigo said as he made his way towards Rukia and tickled her on the stomach. Yuzu giggled as she watched the two. Yuzu realized that the house was happier with her around. Her Ichi-nii was laughing that was something she had not seen in years.

She watched as her Ichi-nii chased Rukia in the living room. Karin came down the stairs and saw the two and just smirked. She looked at Yuzu by the kitchen counter getting the groceries out of the back. The twins just exchanged meaningful looks. Somehow they both knew that she was the reason why their Ichi-nii was happy.

* * *

A/N: It's been while since I updated this fic... but here's a tiny bit.. Read and Review... 


	6. What He Thinks About Them

**What He Thinks About Them**

**Summary:** This is part of the series of ideas that other bleach characters have about our favorite couple Ichigo and Rukia.

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

* * *

_**Isshin's POV**_

_The moment she literally stepped foot inside my son's life I knew that she would change him. Call it father's instinct or maybe just a plain hunch because I knew the feeling all too well. My son was forever changed with what happened to his mother. Masaki's death was a blow that my family had suffered so deeply from and I knew that my son was the one affected the most. So the day she came in his life I was relieved. I knew that my past would eventually catch up with me I just didn't expect it to do it through my son. _

_So I pretended not to know like I usually did. I promised Masaki after all that I will try to give our children a normal life but from the day my son was born I knew that he wasn't going to be like everyone else. My son was special. The color of his hair was the least of my problems. He was different, unlike any other. I knew about the outcome even before my son's conception. Urahara told me, but because of my love for Masaki I definitely wouldn't have thought otherwise, having a family with her was something I had dreamed of the day we first met. Well that was after she finally stopped criticizing and bossing me around, but my love life is totally different story so let's just stick to my son's shall we? _

_And so my son may have found the same fate, they had met in a rather unlikely situation she had willingly sacrificed her powers for him to be able to save and protect our family and thus my son's powers were awakened. As if by fate my son, a half human half shinigami had come across the death god that carried the hidden hougyoku. It could have been any regular encounter but they had somehow ended up with intertwined destinies that neither seemed to want to get away from. _

_I knew that my son kept the shinigami girl inside his closet. I found the whole ordeal amusing and it also gave me a lot of opportunity to put him in the hotspot. How my son kept his demeanor and his secret all to himself definitely earned him my respect not to mention I admired his self control. The girl was a handful. She was definitely a very interesting character. The day I first saw the two of them walking together to school arguing somehow made me laugh instead of worry me. I knew that it would be the beginning of many fights and arguments that they would have to endure together in order to finally be able to understand each other, somehow acceptance was not a question because they seemed to have done that the first time they met. They were acting like their true selves when they were together and my son always had a problem of wearing a mask in front of everyone else outside his little world but she had burst in his life without permission and for some reason he didn't bother driving her out instead he embraced her in._

_When the girl was taken away from him I got worried once again. It was as if the same events had repeated itself, my son had lost someone very important to him. Yes, in a span of two months she had engraved her existence in my son's life, whether it was good or bad, I as his father feared that it might break him but I also had faith that my son would do what any noble shinigami would. He would fight to the death for someone important to him. I however knew that my son's reasons were deeper. The girl was not just a companion and a partner, she had found a rather important role in my son's life and I am glad because my son found his reason early on in his life._

_So when my son left to save her and he defied the rules of soul society, I was certain that my beliefs were true that the girl meant more to my son than the boy could ever imagine. He obtained powers that only a few can master and he did it all for her. When he came home without her I knew that a part of my son was still missing even though the girl was safe he longed to be with her and he did not need to say anything as a father I knew what my son was going through I was after all apart from my beloved Masaki._

_When she came back to my son's life I saw the spark of life come back to him so when they asked for her to stay with us who was I to say no. I accepted her into our family because I knew that my son had already accepted her in his heart. _

_When they tried to save their friend Inoue from Hueco mundo both of them almost died but the thought of dying alone and not being able to keep a promise to stay alive kept them fighting for dear life. When they came back home full of injuries but still together I knew that my son finally realized her importance in his life. And as I watch them running in the kitchen like children I know for certain that he's finally accepting her role in his life, as he wraps his arms around her playfully I know that it was a sign that he was opening his eyes to the possibilities. So my son isn't as thick headed as I had thought him to be. I just hope he isn't stupid enough to be over confident about his relationship. A girl like Rukia-chan cannot wait for a dunderhead like my son forever. I dearly hope he would properly ask the girl out other wise I would be hearing some unlikely comments from my former underling who is now holding the highest position in the sixth division._

* * *

Isshin burst in the door and upon the realization of the two teens who were just chasing each other in the kitchen a few minutes ago and had ended with the orange haired teen wrapping his arms around a shorter raven haired teen the two suddenly broke apart about 5 feet away from each other at the sound of his voice. 

"Did I startle you two love birds?" Isshin asked with that gleaming look of pride that he often put on show when he teased Rukia and Ichigo.

"We were just getting ready for our trip back to my home. We will be back on Sunday night so we won't have to miss school the next day," Rukia said.

"I see," Isshin said with an all knowing look. "Young love," he muttered to himself.

"Shut up old man," Ichigo hissed. The boy didn't want to here his father's weird ideas again.

"I hope you don't act all cocky when you visit your future in-law. I heard the man is as stiff as a floor board and I mean it in the nicest way possible Rukia-chan," Isshin said.

"You bet he is, more like a stoic prune," Ichigo agreed and then a sudden realization hit him. His father just said the word in law. "Hang on who said anything about in laws. We're just going there to visit. No funny business," the boy tried to say.

Of course Rukia would not let Ichigo slander her brother's name and gave him the death look that meant 'when you're dad goes away you're dead meat' and with that Ichigo swallowed hard.

"Well, just have fun you two and I suggest that you stay away from trouble," Isshin said all knowingly. "And do take care of our lovely Rukia-chan. I'm rather surprised that a precious gem like her took a liking for a potty mouth rascal like you," he added just to egg his son a bit more.

"Why you friggin' old man," Ichigo was about to punch his old man fortunately for Isshin Rukia stopped the raging teen.

"Thanks for your concern Isshin, but Ichigo and I, are not a couple," Rukia said.

"Ah but only just. I am known to have predicted many known successful couples and I say I have already accepted you as a member of this family and I would definitely be pleased if I would soon get a grandson or grand daughter, which ever the two of you would prefer," Isshin said.

And with the Rukia let go of Ichigo's hand and the teen was free to attack his old man. "I'll just get my stuff upstairs just call me when you're done," Rukia said to Ichigo before going upstairs.

"You're going to get it this time," Ichigo said before he started to aim at his father's grinning face.

Isshin enjoyed playing dumb around Ichigo. It was his way of building his son's character and doing just that was made easier because of Rukia. A father could never be happier. He knew that if Masaki knew Rukia she would love her as much as he loved her for his son.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a little free time so I thought maybe I can update this piece because I did abandon it for a while. I still have a couple of POVs more then it's done. I hope you liked this bit. I apologize for the errors; I wasn't able to proof read at all. About Isshin's description of Masaki I genuinely think that she was sweet and loving to her kids but from the way that Isshin said that Masaki only said he was good looking when he smoked. I sort of had an idea of how she really was with Isshin, well sort of, but that could be another fic all together. Please read and review…. Much love to yah all… 


	7. What He Thinks About Them II

**What he thinks about them**

I do not own Bleach…I don't get any thing from fic writing except maybe for your reviews.

_**What Renji Thinks:**_

* * *

_He had known her for the longest time. She was not like the kids from their neighborhood. They lived in the worst district in soul society and yet there was something about her. Something that made her different from the rest of them orphaned children in the small shack they made their home. Amidst all the filth there was a certain air in her that made her distinct from the rest of them. She looked delicate above all things and yet she could fight like any of them if not even better. Her eyes also held such a warm light that she made her special to all of them. And as they grew up and the rest of their friends left the plains of soul society they decided to become Shinigami. It was something she suggested and for some reason he excelled while she just did fairly. _

_The Shinigami offered a lot of opportunities for both of them. He did well in the entrance exams and was placed in the top class while she was put in the second where majority of the non-performing shinigami wannabes were sent. Why she was put there he had no idea but he knew that she definitely had great potential because she had definitely shown a lot of spiritual powers back in the days they were still in the slums. He made new friends while the two of them somehow grew apart and then she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. Deep in his heart he didn't want her to agree because she would be more unattainable than ever but he could not rob her of the life she could have if she did so he just let her. It was too late because somehow the days passed and they grew farther and farther apart. She found new friends and she had a family he truthfully hoped that she was happy with the life she was having. He worked really hard so he could reach her again. She made friends with her vice captain and somehow he felt happy for her because she found someone that could stand up for her in his place. Unfortunately the man died in her, very own hands and so the light in her eyes started to fade. Somehow it had started fading even long before and yet he failed to notice. _

_When he met the orange haired teen the first time he was enraged more so he was jealous because somehow the boy was able to put the spark back in his friend's eyes. She was even willing to give his life for the boy. Somehow he knew that they had forged a bond that may even be stronger than the one he forged with her before. _

_So when the boy came to rescue her from being executed he knew straight away what she meant to the loud haired punk. Because the boy did something he never had the courage to do. The boy fought the whole of soul society for her. He somehow envied him. The said boy even defeated not just him even Zaraki Kenpachi not to mention his own taicho whom he could only dream of slightly cutting in battle. The boy defeated all of them for her. And for that he respected the youngster for having the courage to face all the odds for the girl Renji knew he could never had because the loud haired punk already stole her heart. _

_He had known Rukia for a long time after all and Ichigo brought the same girl back if not better than how she was before. So He would not hold anything against the Shinigami substitute because he had proven himself worth the girl he had only dreamed of having. Renji knew that it was already too late that Rukia felt more than friendship for the boy and vice versa. Fate brought those two together and he knew that death may not even be a factor because they would both die for the other._

* * *

"I swear you could have swallowed a fly," Rukia's voice snapped Renji back to reality. She was with Ichigo who was carrying some boxes with him. 

"Have you seen my nii-sama? Ichigo and I bought some Daifuku from the real world. They're really good," Rukia said. She handed a box to him.

"Could we hurry up? I said I'll go with you to visit Soul Society not to carry these boxes for you," Ichigo complained.

"Shut up idiot and beside what kind of guy would make a girl carry boxes if he's completely capable of carrying them himself?" Rukia snapped back.

"Fine you bitch," Ichigo retorted and that earned him a rather painful kick in the shin.

"Mind your language Ichigo," Rukia reprimanded.

"You two are still unbelievable noisy. Taicho is in the Kuchiki Manor if I'm not mistaken," Renji replied. He observed the arguing couple, as bad as it sound in his opinion Rukia and Ichigo looked and acted like some old couple who'd been married for a long while.

"Renji you're spacing out again. Eat some Daifuku you'll feel much better," The short Shinigami said as she shoved the sweets in his mouth.

Ichigo just laughed at him but Renji just smirked because at least Rukia wasn't bossing him around.

Ichigo must have misread what Renji meant with the smirk and ended up demanding for Rukia to feed him a Daifuku too. The jealous bastard.

Rukia expertly shoved two pieces in his mouth that Ichigo almost choked. Renji just rolled his eyes.

"You two are so impossible. Get out of here and look for Kuchiki-taicho," Renji kicked them out of the 6th division office.

Ichigo and Rukia were pushed out of the office and they made their way to the Kuchiki Manor.

"Ichigo," Rukia stopped which made Ichigo look at her expectantly. Rukia reached up to his face and wiped the powder off the side of his mouth from the Daifuku he ate. "You eat like a baby."

"What the, you try having someone shove the Daifuku in your mouth, you little brat!" Ichigo ran after Rukia.

Renji watched the two Ichigo with his scowl and Rukia was smiling the fire in her eyes was ablaze as they ran around chasing each other. He could not help but be happy for his two friends.

* * *

A/N: Just a really short chapter. I'll probably cook up one for Byakuya soon… sorry for the errors. I'll read through it again when I wake up tomorrow… thanks for reading and for reviewing…. 


	8. What He Thinks About Them III

What He thinks about them:

**Byakuya's POV.**

Bleach isn't mine.

* * *

_If there was one thing I hated more than anything it was waiting. I am Kuchiki Byakuya after all, the head of the noble Kuchiki clan no less. They said that they would be here at exactly 4 in the afternoon. It was probably because of the Kurosaki boy again. Rukia would not act as rashly as be late in coming to an audience with me. She had always acted like any noble should. She did the role as Kuchiki through and through. If not for the Kurosaki Ichigo she would be staying here in the manor like she should be but as I promised Hisana I will protect her and have Rukia as my own sister but who am I to go against her own will? If she wants to be with that boy then I cannot stop her from seeing him. It's only sad that she doesn't visit as often as I want her to. Either way I would never impose to her to visit me. What will she think of me then? _

_The first time I laid my eyes on her I knew that she was Hisana's sister. The one she abandoned when she was younger. We tried to look for Rukia for my wife's sake it was so unfortunate that she was already dead when we found her in the Academy. I went against the family when I accepted her as my sister. It was Hisana's dying wish and I would do anything for the one person I opened my heart to. So Rukia became a Kuchiki and I knew how hard it was to live up to the name. I suffered the same ordeal only I had a better way of keeping it to myself. _

_I've seen how she was when she was here in soul society. All that mattered was duty and our name. When she met Kaien a tiny flame of hope sparked in her eyes which eventually died the night he died in her own hands. If only I could comfort her, then again I was not one who showed emotions. My feelings were reserved only for my wife and she was long gone. When Rukia was assigned to the human world I didn't think it was something she could not handle. She was skilled after all. She was not seen for her expertise because she was tagged with the Kuchiki name. Her achievements they often thought was because of her relations with the family if only they knew that it was the family that was holding her back._

_When I went with Renji to find her I wanted to bring her in one piece but that Kurosaki boy had to be in the way. Somehow the light on Rukia's eyes were back and when she thought that the boy was going to die I feared that once again that light would die out so I spared him._

_If there was one thing I did not regret it was that act because, the boy saved her life. He went to soul society and fought everyone that got in his way. He even defeated me in battle which I never thought was possible since he was merely a ryoka. I knew that when he defeated me that he would be able to protect her more than I could. When he asked me during battle why I didn't save my own sister from death and told him about my resolve to uphold the law he told me that I should have saved her and bend the rules. I knew then that he would do anything for her. Something I somehow failed to do._

_When she opted to go back to him I knew that it was inevitable that soon they would realize what they really felt for each other and it would not be long till he would ask her hand in marriage. I dearly hope that humans would marry much older like shinigamis. It wouldn't be bad if they marry once he's a hundred fifty that would be a suitable age for marriage but of course I could only hope. _

_Kurosaki Ichigo I figured his family name sounded familiar and it didn't surprise me that he is the son of one Kurosaki Isshin, one of the best known fighters of gotei 13 during his time. I should have realized that as soon as I found out that the boy was trained under no other than Urahara Kisuke. Those two were known cohorts when they were still captains in Soul Society. I worked under Kurosaki-san's father so I know for certain what the boy had to deal with. Makes me want to pity him sometimes to have a nutcase for a father but I have always seen it as a bit of a façade. There was always something regal about Kurosaki Isshin that even for his worldly antics one can't help but still respect him. He had a way with people, that was just different, he was down to earth and approachable and yet his mere presence still demanded respect from his comrades. I bet that is where the boy got his personality although he is more focused on achieving power he still got his old man's strong resolve and eagerness to protect those he loves. _

_I have considered the possibilities and if one day the Kurosaki boy would ask for Rukia's hand in marriage it can't be helped and I would have to agree, after all I swore to Hisana in her death bed that I would secure her sister's happiness and protection and it seems to me that the boy provided both for Rukia. He of course should learn the ways of nobility and teaching him would probably be difficult because the boy was rash, disrespectful and he lacked proper guidance not to mention he has a great disregard for rules. Of course if in case he would be proven unworthy of my sister I would have to personally cut him down with my senbonsakura and this time there wouldn't be any holding back._

* * *

"Nii-sama, we're here," Rukia said as she bowed down in front of her brother. She and Ichigo got to the Kuchiki Manor and found her brother drinking tea by the koi pond. She nudged the carrot top boy who stood beside her holding the boxes of Daifuku they had left. She motioned him to bow down as well and to wait to be acknowledged. Ichigo the stubborn idiot refused. 

"I see that you have not changed one bit Kurosaki, still arrogant as always," Byakuya said in his usual emotionless manner.

"Well, I didn't come here to visit you. I just went with Rukia because she needs company. Your formality stuff does not really apply to me. I'm just here for the soul purpose of carrying these boxes for your sister. I didn't actually come here to see you," Ichigo snapped. Before could say anything more Rukia silenced him with a hard punch on the face.

The raven haired girl smiled nervously to her step brother. "Forgive him Nii-sama. He must have left his manners back in the human world. Anyway we bought you some delicious sweets from the human world I'm sure you would like them," she said as she took the boxes from Ichigo and handed them to her brother.

The carrot top boy was still nursing a sore jaw. He noticed a smirk appear for a split second on the stoic captain's face.

"I assume that everything is well in the human world?" the stoned faced captain asked.

"Yes everything is quite pleasant and hollow slaying is at a minimal," Rukia replied.

"I see," Byakuya started. "So is it safe to have you return here and have Kurosaki handle that duty, given that there aren't as many hollow sightings as it used to," the man added.

Ichigo cleared his throat. He didn't like what he was hearing. It sounded as if Byakuya was asking Rukia to stay in Seireitei and that wasn't a good thing. Life was far more better when Rukia came. It's true that she was a hand full but she was also someone that he could easily be himself. He could do anything and everything when he was with her. And their relationship was getting better so what was her emotionless prune of a brother trying to pull.

"But Rukia was assigned to the human world. You can't just pull her out simply because you want to. She still has duties to fulfill and besides she's doing okay with us," Ichigo blurted out.

"I would really want to stay in the human world Nii-sama and I have to keep Ichigo in check other wise he might get himself killed," Rukia added.

Ichigo didn't know whether he liked what Rukia said or not but one thing was clear she didn't want to stay in Soul Society and she would much rather stay with him. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

"I suppose I can let you stay there longer but I expect Kurosaki to be able to protect you from any harm and I expect the two of you to report every weekend here so we can check for any development," The stoic man replied.

"Thank you Nii-sama, we'll do just that." Rukia said a smile shown on her face.

"I would like to speak with Kurosaki in private maybe you can go and wait for us in the dining room," her brother directed.

Rukia left the two and headed to the dinning area.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

"I want to know your intentions with her. She had grown such an attachment with you that I fear that you may just toy with her heart." Ichigo could not believe what he heard from the Kuchiki head.

"I, well, she's important to me and I will not hurt her in any way if any she's the one who always beats me up. And I'm not toying with anyone's heart," Ichigo replied with uncertainty.

"So do you intend to forge a romantic relationship with her or are you just keeping her close for comfort," Byakuya asked his tone of voice was serious.

"Hell yah. I like your sister, okay. I know I'm not even half her age but I really like her. I care about her so don't worry about her. I would die first before I let anything happen to her. It sounds cliché but it's true. I'll guard her with my life. That's how important she is to me so don't piss your pants. As long as she's with me she's safe," Ichigo reassured the dark haired taicho.

"That's good to hear Kurosaki. Follow me in the dinner area. I bet Rukia is waiting and carry the box of daifuku will you?" said the Byakuya as he headed out.

Ichigo just grunted but followed the man anyway. He sat next to Rukia in the dinner table. Rukia eyed him curiously and he couldn't help but just smile. And he was one guy who scowled and groaned but never smiled but somehow the fact that Byakuya didn't seem to object with his relationship with Rukia just made Kurosaki Ichigo one happy man. The petite Shinigami just smiled back at him.

* * *

A/N: okay… I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Your reviews are more that welcome. About Byakun working under Isshin that's just my theory… a little bit of Fanfic freedom there in action… enjoy! i don't know if I should add some more... 


	9. special announcement

**hey yah all!**

**  
Just want to tell you folks that I made a sort of sequel to this story.  
It's called "What Life is All About" the first chapter is up.  
**

**Chapter 1 She gets what she wants **

**Summary:** Sequel to What I think about you. This is a chronicle of the family life of two shinigamis trying to be normal… ahehehe. Mainly Ichiruki but would contain other pairings as well.

Rated T but may go up to M in the future.

Also, would you just like me to put flash back or separate chapters for the wedding and the time that they eloped? I can just put the flashback in the chapters of the new story or if you would request for a separate chapter all together I just might add it in the first story which is "**What I think about you**," as additional chapters. So thanks you guys.

Please check out my other story and tell me what you think.

thanks...じゃね ―香恋毛絲

* * *


End file.
